


Meant To Be

by Thundercatroar



Series: The Adventures of NagaSami [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: And a great big 'Ol polar bear dog, Comedy, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26826217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thundercatroar/pseuds/Thundercatroar
Summary: The heart knows what the heart wants but sometimes things just get.....weird.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato, Naga - Relationship
Series: The Adventures of NagaSami [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956796
Kudos: 78





	Meant To Be

Nestled in warm, bluish-green grass waving lazily as foamy surf onto a beach might, the remainders of a foraged picnic lunch strewn about them, she reasoned that it was unreal, just how real this place was. True, one had to be careful for the spirit world had its’ genuine perils, but for her taste, this place was more safe, welcoming, and beautiful than the world she was born into.

Languid, hypnotizing hues of pink, blue, and turquoise played in the sky as spirits gamboled in the sky and just in sight on the ground. It was so beautiful, and she felt as though she would never like to leave. Upon their first trip to the spirit world, Korra told her that one’s emotions became their reality there, and if the dancing spirits and bright colors were any indication, this was the happiest she and with her own admission, her guide, had been in a long time.

Of course, the reason for her own happiness nestled beside her, holding her hand and looking upwards with familiar wonder, Asami was going to do whatever she needed to hold onto that.

“So,” Korra raised both her arms and clasped her hands in a lazy stretch, lowering them with a funny smile on her face. “What would you like to do now, _Love_?”

A common answer between those with no real plans other than the enjoyment of special company, Asami shrugged. “Don’t know, _Sweetie_ ,” With humor decorating her voice as it trailed off, she suggested, “You’ve already gotten us kicked out of the spirit library _again_ , _soooooo_ , you pick next, oh great one.”

Korra cut her a playfully dirty look, but then grinned. “I _know_ what _I_ want to do,” She cleverly offered, “But you’ll have to close your eyes 'cause it‘s a surprise.”

Dutifully, Asami obeyed, and fully expecting a kiss on the lips, she was confused to feel a warm, wet, broad tongue stroke her lips. Asami opened her eyes, and Korra was snuffling in her ear, hot breath slightly blowing across her ear, and if she were not mistaken, accompanied by the tiniest of whines. “Sweetie, _what_ in the world _are you_ ….?” Before she could finish her question, Korra licked again, this time her wet tongue swiping from the tip of the right side of her chin all the way to the shell of her ear.

Mildly irritated, Asami lazily swiped away the tickling sensation the action created, but before she could ask what her girlfriend‘s malfunction was, Korra’s mouth found its way to hers once again, and this time the Avatar’s tongue nearly dragged her upper lip towards her nose, enough to fold it inside out.

Korra utilizing licking as a playful show of affection was not _entirely_ out of the ordinary, but the fact that her girlfriend’s lips had somehow mysteriously grown a dusting of bristly hairs and her breath smelled like a four-day-old fish left out in the sun and then shoved up an ass **_was_**.

* * *

Asami woke from her fitful slumber with a start, the heavy lids of her eyes searching the bedroom to get her bearings.

Soon glimpsing the shadow of her assailant beside the bed, Asami noticed the ambient moonlight shining through the windows perfectly highlighted the long, pearly string of slobber trailing from the corner of Naga‘s muzzle. Before Asami could say anything, or raise a protective hand, the warm, moist, and rather heady scent of salmon trout and Gods only **knew** what _else_ painted the insides of both Asami’s offended nostrils as her lover’s companion went in for another sloppy lick on her face.

This time, the engineer was sure part of the polar bear dog’s rough tongue touched the tip of hers.

“Ugh! _Gods_ , Naga!” Spitting, Asami kicked away the sheets and blankets covering her body, violently swiping the dog’s sticky slobber away from her face as she rose to go to the bathroom. “Dog germs!”

Awakened from her own slumber, Korra rose on one arm and watched as her irritated girlfriend rounded the end of the bed and made her way to the bathroom, the dog slavishly following, looking for a belly rub, food, or both, and sitting upon her furry haunches, Naga began her solemn vigil at the bathroom door.

Alternately, having a good idea of what happened and a somewhat infuriating gift for stating the obvious, Korra groggily wondered, “Did Naga give you some sugar?”

“ **Sugar**?” A muffled, scandalized voice questioned over running water. The door cracked and Asami poked her head past the frame of the door, bright light adorning her shoulders as foamy toothpaste lingered about her firm, pouting lips. “Hell, I think she’s tryin’ to _take_ your **place**!”

Korra sighed dramatically while shaking her head. “Mako was bad enough, but I don’t like _this_ love triangle one little bit!” Naga whined and tilted her blockish head to the side in confusion; in turn, Asami’s eyes squinted malevolently towards the love of her life, seriously considering murder as Korra’s laughter carried. “Asami Sato how _could you_ , and with my best friend in the whole world?” Barely able to speak without laughing, Korra threw more wood on the fire. “And right here under my nose in our _own bedroom_ no less!” She crossed her arms and feigned sorrowful resentment. “Well, don’t let me get in the way of you two’s,” Korra waved her hand away from herself, “Disgraceful midnight love!”

“ _Disgraceful midnight love_?” Asami scoffed, “That sounds like the title of a trashy romance story some wannabe writer would come up with.” Rolling her eyes and knowing it was not even worth it to try to have a decent argument about how late it was Asami unleashed the exasperated, cleansing sigh every woman in a long-term relationship periodically exhales until her natural death. After Asami shut the bathroom door to finish cleaning, Naga padded towards her incorrigible mistress.

Nuzzling her large snout under Korra‘s arm, Naga grunted and insistently pushed Korra‘s arm upwards until she received the head pats and ear scratches she craved. “It’s okay, girl, I don’t blame you, she _is_ **very** kissable.” Looking towards the bathroom door and knowing Asami was probably eavesdropping, with thoughtful generosity the Avatar noted with a wink as Naga‘s tail thumped the floor rhythmically, “We can share.”

“ **KORRA**!”

**Author's Note:**

> The Legend of Korra was created by Michael Dante Di Martino, Bryan Konietzko, and is owned by Viacom Inc. No infringement on their property is implied, nor should be inferred.
> 
> The characters Snoopy and Lucy Van Pelt featured in the comic strip Peanuts were created by Charles M. Schultz, and is owned by United Features Syndicate Inc. No infringement on their property is implied, nor should be inferred. 
> 
> The title of this romantic classic hails from the song Meant to Be, composed by Tom Maxwell and performed by The Squirrel Nut Zippers. No infringement on their property is implied, nor should be inferred.


End file.
